


Cold Blood

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Oh, The Horror! [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anger, Attempted Murder, Blood, Death, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Multiple Selves, Murder, Partial Mind Control, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Scared Jack, Terrified Mark, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Just when they thought Anti was gone, he comes right back.





	1. Absence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oh, The Horror!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044617) by [thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem). 



> Hooooly shite. So, this happens after the TRUE ending of Oh The Horror, not the good ending. So, buckle up, cause Anti is back baby.

Mark had noticed the change immediately.

 

The shift in demeanor, the twitches, the anxious look in his eyes as they moved through crowds they'd seen for two years now.

 

He no longer wore the collar, Jack trusted him now, but Mark never really knew if _he_ trusted Jack.

 

Of course, he loved him, and he'd never leave him behind, but something was stranger than usual.

 

Something familiar.

 

Something sinister.

* * *

 

Jack had refused to get therapy for his trauma because he was terrified he would be dragged to an asylum and locked away, which was highly likely, but Mark wouldn't be able to live like that.

 

Only being able to see Jack during visitations, with supervision, not able to touch and kiss him when he wanted was a living nightmare Mark didn't plan on having.

 

Most of the time, Mark would just give Jack space until he was back to normal.

 

Sometimes he would endure Jack's near violent outbursts, letting him use him as his personal punching bag while he worked through his issues.

 

Other times Jack would sleep for days on end, and would be completely blank once he woke up, often confused and unstable.

 

He always remembered Mark though, he was just...different.

* * *

 

It didn't reach a breaking point until Jack strangled an innocent man in a back alley for no reason whatsoever.

 

He just...snapped, pun unintended.

 

He had such a satisfied look on his face as he watched his body drop to the ground, he looked peaceful.

 

Mark had some of the best sex of his life that night.

 

Then he got worried, because it became a hunt.

 

They'd go to bars, pubs, parties, clubs, looking for people for Jack to kill. On days he didn't kill, he walked around with an absent look on his face, twitching slightly but still communicating with Mark as if nothing were wrong.

 

This last time they went out, things had gotten way out of control.

 

**_Jack had nearly killed him._ **

 

It was then that Mark's suspicions had been confirmed.

 

Anti was back, and with a vengeance.

 

"Jack...this has to stop." He says, holding his blood covered boyfriend as he cried into his shoulder at the mess around them.

 

Soon, Jack's sobs turned to laughs, and he raised his face up with that same toothy grin, fangs sharp, and dichromatic eyes shimmering. "Does it now?" He asks, and Mark lets him go, backing away. "Oh come on, Mark. I _know_ you missed me. Such a masochistic boy you are...feels like just yesterday you were on the ground for me..." Anti says, approaching him with his knife still in hand.

 

"Where is Jack." Mark demands, and Anti smirks at him, swinging his knife around with his eyebrow raised.

 

"Enjoying this as much as I am."

 

"Bullshit." Mark spat, and Anti threw his head back with a sinister laugh, then he grabbed his head, falling to the ground with his eyes closed.

 

There was alot of convulsing, then Jack looked back up with a worried look, gasping for air as his lips parted.

 

"Don't let him catch you. _Run_." He said, then he took the knife to his neck and cut, collapsing lifeless on the ground.

 

Mark knew he had only a few seconds, so he did what he was told and ran.

 

Soon enough, he heard those same heavy footsteps from years ago following him, accompanied by maniacal laughter.

 

**_Holy shit._ **

  
  
  



	2. Barter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark just wants to reason with Anti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Anti is a little bit more...free in this story than he was in Oh, The Horror, so bear that in mind. But otherwise, enjoy this climax! ;-)

As he was running, he could hear the footsteps behind him a gaining on him, the sinister laugh coming closer with each inch.

 

_**Stop running. Stop running. Stop running.** _

 

Mark's body told him, because he and it knew all too well what could happen if he didn't. 

 

"Maaaark, why are ye runnin' from me? Let's talk!" Anti laughs, walking causally behind him as if he had all the time in the world. Anti never cared how fast Mark ran, he knew he'd catch him eventually.

 

Unfortunately, Mark knew that too. He moved as fast as his feet could carry him, breathing heavy and labored until he felt himself falling to the ground with a heavy weight behind him.

 

" _Gotcha._ " He heard Anti whisper, and he didn't try to fight him off, he was too tired.

 

Where was their car?

 

_**Where was Jack.** _

 

"Markimoo...what's going on inside that head of yers, hm? Do I need to cut it open and find out?" Anti laughs, and Mark breaths slowly, not letting his guard down as he struggles below him. "Answer me!" Anti demanded, with his knife pressed to Mark's side, and Mark coughed, fearing for the worst.

 

"N-no, just give me Jack back! He doesn't deserve your bullshit after what you made him do to those kids!!!"

 

"Those kids? Hah, those are the least of your worries. Besides, Jack is fuckin' insane right? I didn't have my own separate consciousness until he met that Nate brat. Stupid kid didn't know how to keep his nose out of place it didn't belong. As for those other kids, well..." Mark could hear the smirk in Anti's voice as Anti flipped him around to face him, and Mark looked everywhere but his eyes.

 

He had to stay focused.

 

He had to stay strong for Jack.

 

Jack was still in there somewhere, fighting for him too.

 

"What's wrong baby?" Anti says, digging his knife into Mark's side and breaking a bit of skin, making Mark wince.

 

Things were alot harder to deal with when he had a clear mind.

 

"Please Anti...I'll do anything...just...give him his body back." Mark begged, and Anti laughed, intrigued.

 

"You? Makin' a deal with a demon? My, my, maybe yer not so naughty after all..." Anti smirks, leaning down so his lips are right against Mark's, the smell of blood and sweat an overwhelming scent around him. "Anythin', eh?"

 

Mark bit his lip, because damn Jack looked sexy with those dichromatic eyes, but he looked away.

 

Anti had too much of an upper hand.

 

He had to do this to save Jack, and maybe Anti would go away forever.

 

"Anything. Name your price." Mark gritted his teeth with Anti licking his lips above him.

 

"I want you," Anti begins, kissing Mark roughly and tugging on his lip with his fangs hard enough to make them bleed with a satisfied giggle, "to choose one of your friends right here, right now, to die. And you," Anti continued, laughing maniacally above him as he runs clawed hands against his scarred skin, reminding him who scarred him in the first place. "Have to watch."

 

Mark swallowed, heart racing as Anti completed his terms. He squinted his eyes as Anti ran his nails across his disheveled shirt patiently, as if he had all day to wait on Mark's response. "A-and if I don't?"

 

Anti smirked, never even looking at Mark when he responds. "Then I'm keeping this body forever love, and yer never gonna see yer precious little Jack again." Then he laughs a small hiccup. "Not like he ever left in the first place."

 

"You're disgusting."

 

"You didn't seem to mind two years ago. Who was it that helped us clean up the bodies again?"

 

"That was _different_ and you know it."

 

"Eh," Anti shrugged, finally looking down at Mark, with Mark making the mistake of looking into those haunted, cursed eyes. "Innocent people are innocent people. And boy aren't they my favorite people to target. Time is ticking, Mark. Name yer victim."

 

With a harsh sigh, he shut his eyes and breathed, thinking.

 

He didn't want to do this.

 

He never wanted this.

 

He should have stayed home.

 

He should have turned Jack away.

 

He should have helped him when he had the chance.

 

Instead, Mark had fallen victim to Anti's charms like Night had, and he was in the same position.

 

Kill, or be killed.

 

And for Mark, kill was the only option.

 

He opened his eyes again, locking onto Jack's who were flickering between solid blue and toxic green, one of them leaking with black ooze, the other red with blood, and spoke.

 

"I choose Cry."

 

Anti was pleased with his answer, poking his cheek softly with his knife as he giggle. "Oh boy, I can't wait to see the look on his face as I drag his intestines from his body! Oooh, maybe he won't die too quickly, and I can choke him with them! So many possibilities..." Anti teased as he lifted off of Mark, and Mark immediately turned on his side, spilling all of the contents out of his stomach with a grimace. "Come on, Mark! Wouldn't wanna waste any more daylight."

 

Begrudgingly, Mark pushed himself off the ground, weak and dizzy with a fresh burst of mind control coursing through him, and he followed Anti back the way they came, stomach still sick, but empty all together.

 

As they were walking, Mark felt like Anti had calmed down enough to where he could try to barter with him, for there was still Jack in there, wanting this to stop.

 

"Anti, why do you want to kill?" Mark asks, and Anti stops, then shrugs and keeps walking.

 

"The thrill of it I guess. Especially seeing that blank, terrified look on people's faces who don't deserve it in the slightest. Mmm, the _terror_." Anti moaned, biting his lip as he continued walking. Mark may have looked into his eyes for a small bit, but most of his consciousness was still his own, and he hated this side of things.

 

He should have stopped Anti when he had the chance.

 

"It's sickening. The things you do. You could stop, if you wanted to." Mark whispers, and Anti sighs in front of him, a wistful, sorrowful sigh that Mark had never heard before.

 

"I could stop, yer right. But i don't want to, and I never will. Stop trying to get rid of me, Mark. It will never work." Anti spoke, and Mark decided that was enough questioning for now. He continued to follow him sadly, and he made sure not to let Anti see the tears slipping down his face.


	3. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gives into Anti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, FUCK. I killed someone AGAIN. but I love you guys! And I'll make it up to you in another fic ;) this universe though, is over, and I've had so much fun writing for it again!!! Thank you guys so much for being a part of this and all my other universes: 3

_You can't kill Cry._

 

_**Oh? Why not?** _

 

_He's...he's not valuable to ye._

 

_**Isn't that for me to decide?** _

 

_We share a consciousness Anti._ _Yer_ _decisions are mine._

 

_**Then why am I getting blamed for you slicing into your little friends so long ago? You know, your little pet is really annoying sometimes.** _

 

_He's not trying to impress ye. He belongs to me._

 

_**Hm. Are you sure you don't belong to him?** _

 

_Ye need to leave._

 

**_I will. Once I get Mark back on the right track. You know, one day he's gonna realize that you're a sociopath, and that he should turn you in. Then you'll be sorry you didn't keep him collared like the lost puppy he is._ **

 

_Ye don't know anything about him or me Anti, don't fake like ye do._

 

_**I didn't claim to. Nor do I want to. You know, you're** _ _**alot** _ _**more stubborn than when we first met. Maybe seeing Cry's blood on your hands will remind you of who's really the owner of this body.** _

 

_Fuck you._

 

_**Mark has.** _

 

Jack went silent in his own mind, clenching and unclenching his fists as he leans against a wall and hiccups while he sobs.

* * *

 

"So, pet! Are you ready to have some fun?" Anti cheers, and he smirks at the bitter look that Mark gives him as they step out of the car. "Awww c'mon, at least _act_ excited! I know you've got some anger pent up in that sexy body of yours that's just _waiting_ for the opportunity to kill."

 

"Do whatever you're going to do and give me my boyfriend back before I force you out." Mark threatened, and Anti _had_ to laugh at that. Mark watched as his adam's apple bobbed behind the long, bloody, healing scar across his throat.

 

"Force me out, eh? And how exactly," Anti smiled, holding the knife up to Mark's skin dangerously, eyes shimmering green. "Were you going to do that? You keep going on and on about forcing me out, but Jack and I are one in the same. One of us can't exist without the other."

 

"I have a feeling he'd be fucking fine." Mark gritted his teeth, and Anti chuckled, quickly moving the knife and jabbing it into Mark's side, digging in but avoiding major organs. Mark screamed in pain as Anti ripped it back out and licked his blood off the knife, giving Mark a serious look.

 

"Don't test me anymore pet. Don't forget, it isn't me that's keeping you alive. Now," He giggles, licking his lips as he watches Mark grab his side in agony, pushing his shoulder. "Lead the way. I don't have all fucking day."

 

Mark growled under his breath, moving slowly as blood rushed out of his body, hoping Cry would see something wrong with this photo.

 

Hoping Cry would call the police.

 

Hoping Cry would just get rid of Anti once and for all.

 

He knocked on the door to the apartment Jack had told him Cry used to share with Felix, taking in deep breaths as his hand was slapped away from his aching side and replaced with Anti's.

 

"You make one slip up, and I swear I'll squeeze you til your ribs break. Understood?" Mark only nodded, faking a smile as Cry opened the door.

 

"Jack? Mark? I didn't expect to see you guys so soon." He spoke, and Mark could see the hesitation in his eyes as he examined the tight grip Anti had on Mark. He hoped he was bleeding all over the door mat.

 

"Long time no see, Cry! We were just in the neighborhood, and Mark suggested we come see you." Anti says, smirking as Mark's breathing shakes. "Can we come in? Are you busy?"

 

"Huh? Oh, no of course not, yeah you can come in." Cry says, and all of Mark's hope is gone as he feels his side healing almost, closed but still utterly painful.

 

Anti was evolving. He pushed Mark forward through the door, holding onto his shirt so he wouldn't stumble, then stepped in directly behind him, locking the door with a chuckle.

* * *

 

Cry had taken a seat on his living room couch, picking back up his glass of soda and eyeing Mark and Anti. "So, how have things been in the real world?" He joked, and Mark gave him a sympathetic laugh.

 

"Fine I guess. Jack's been...adapting well." Mark says, and Anti gives his most honest grin.

 

"Sure have! It's alot harder than I thought at first though." Anti laughs, and Cry cracks a small smile, still on edge.

 

Anti lets Mark take a seat first, then places himself comfortably in his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist. Cry makes an undignified noise, but doesn't comment.

 

"It's nice to have you back at least."

 

"It's great to be back." Anti mocks, and Cry winces. "How have things been here for ye?" He continues, and Mark hates how he fluctuates Jack's accent.

 

"Good. Pretty lonely since Felix left with Marzia though. I haven't heard from him lately and I'm kinda worried." Cry sighs, and Anti fights back a laugh by biting his lip.

 

"Shame, ye two were such good friends."

 

"Yeah. I guess. Oh, sorry, did you guys want anything to drink?" Cry says, brushing away the subject, and Mark sighs.

 

"Actually, yes. I'm quite _parched._ " Anti drawls, and Mark wants to push him off of his lap.

 

He wants to scream for Jack.

 

He wants to kill Anti.

 

"Oh, well I have wa-"

 

"No, no," Anti stands, smiling as he holds his hand against his pocket where the knife is tucked safely in, "Water just won't do...I need something....darker." He laughs, and Cry stands up defensively, furrowing his brows. "Your blood perhaps?"

 

Cry's eyes flicker to Mark, who watches helplessly as Anti approaches him, mouthing the only thing he can muster.

 

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry._

 

"Jack...what are you doing?"

 

"Oh I'm _far_ from Jack, Cry. I'm just here to finish what I started. All of you should be dead."

 

"All of us...?" Cry asks, glancing at Mark who has his hand over his mouth, tears covering the back of his hand as he shakes his head no.

 

"That's right!" Anti squeals, aiming his knife happily. "They're aaaalll dead and Jack let me do it!"

 

"What? You _are_ Jack..."

 

Anti clicks his tongue, waving the knife around like a madman. "Jack, Jack, Jack, you know, you and Felix always did have a problem with our name." He smirked, and Mark's body went rigid.

 

"Mark...what's going on...?" Cry asks, eyes wet and pleading with the idea that his friends are dead and Mark...may have watched or even helped. Mark just stays silent, looking away.

 

"Mark, our deal is still on. You _have_ to watch." Anti teases, turning back towards Cry and pushing him to the ground, placing a firm foot on his chest. Mark takes a breath and turns back towards Cry, who is now sobbing, and Mark may vomit. "Bye, bye, Cry. It was nice knowing you." He says, then he leans down and plunges his knife in Cry's forehead, reveling in his screams as his body convulses. Anti laughs loudly, and Mark uses this to escape.

 

He has no idea where he's going.

 

Or what he's going to do.

 

But he's gotta get back to the car.

 

He can't be witness to death anymore.

 

He sits in the car, screams, and then cries. He doesn't even realize that Anti gets back in the car until he feels soft hands on his back.

 

He looks up, into blue eyes, red with tears, and pulls Jack into a kiss.

 

Jack kisses him back and hugs him tight, saying the only thing he can muster.

 

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry._


End file.
